


Colors of Your Hair (in My Eyes)

by alisskou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: 我生氣的時候是什麼顏色？他問。不告訴你。男孩得意地揚起臉來，那是屬於我的。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *201608初出  
> *Harry Potter孫世代衍生  
> *Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin / James Sirius Potter  
> *無心之過/私設世界觀

 

ⅰ  
　  
他找到他的時候是在萬應室。James抓著一把木吉他窩在柔軟的沙發上，好極了，一把吉他，Edward覺得自己的頭髮要變成焦慮的泥巴色了。然後James抬起頭來，對他露出一個懶散的笑臉。  
「嘿Ted, 看我找到了什麼？」  
「我的確看到了。」他撇了撇嘴，空間裡啵地一聲從煙霧中冒出了另一張單人沙發讓他倒在上頭。James像是發出了笑聲，不確定是介於嘲笑還是好玩之間的或是別的意思，他承認長得越大他就越搞不清楚男孩一頭黑色亂髮下的小腦袋瓜在想些什麼。  
此刻，他看著男孩又低下了頭，用有些彆扭的姿勢試圖按著手裡的弦。  
「我不知道你會彈吉他。」Edward說。  
「是還不會，」James聳聳肩。「之後就會了。」  
「噢，那我很慶幸萬應室沒有給你一把電吉他，還附上音箱什麼的。」他漫不經心地說。James沒有馬上回答，只是將手裡的樂器在腳邊輕輕放下，才抬起深褐色的眼睛看他。  
　  
「Ted, 你精神不太好？」  
「我在準備N.E.W.Ts。」換他聳了聳肩。「或許我該停止在熄燈之後出來巡邏，只為了把你逮回寢室，以換得多餘的睡眠時間。」  
　  
難得地，James沒有出口反駁。空間裡突如其來的安靜飄出了一點心虛的味道，James很快地從沙發上跳了起來，一把抓起身旁的斗篷。  
「怎麼，不是要送我回去嗎？」黑髮的男孩擠了擠眼睛，像是前一秒的尷尬只是他的錯覺。他走到他的身旁，他才從沙發裡爬了起來，被男孩一把撈住。  
　  
他長過他的肩頭了，和冬天的時候比起來又長了不少。抓在他上臂的力道有些不容忽視，像是雙眼裡的警告，他漫不經心地想著。James皺了皺鼻子，搶先一步走在前面。  
在只有燭火照亮的長廊裡他們不說話，他試圖計算著這是第幾次他拎著他回葛萊芬多塔睡覺，好讓男孩不會在他不知道的時候在夜深裡又捅出什麼亂子，但總是才起了個念頭就很快地放棄。Edward突然發現，這是他們最後一年一起在霍格華茲了，他眨著有些疲倦的雙眼，很快理解了為什麼男孩在深夜裡溜出寢室遊蕩的次數比起去年迅速增加。既好氣又好笑地，Edward忽然想要伸手擁抱眼前的男孩。  
James大概比他還早理解這件事，他想。  
　  
腳步停在胖女士的畫像前，James嘟囔著講出密語，一臉不悅的女士才打著呵欠開了門。  
「晚安，James. 」他在黑色的腦袋消失在畫框的背後時輕聲地說。  
　  
　  
ⅱ  
　  
James Sirius Potter在復活節假期裡很快地把吉他摸了上手，他在洞穴屋的閣樓裡不厭其煩地練習著幾個重複的和弦，直到Fred受不了地往他身上狂扔果凍蛞蝓。Fred Weasley可對麻瓜音樂沒什麼興趣，他正忙著改良那些惡作劇玩具，好讓它們能更有效地讓人受不了而抓狂。James並沒有因此而分心，只是繼續按著琴弦，試圖撥出一些在調子上的樂音。  
他們就那樣各據自己的地盤不斷發出噪音，直到Hugo爬上梯子探頭叫他們下去吃午餐。「你們不能老是窩在上面。」棕色頭髮的男孩露出了苦惱的表情看著他們。「Rosie說再這樣下去你們大概會炸了閣樓。」  
「聽起來跟她老媽一樣。」Fred咕噥著不情不願地站了起來，踩著地板嘎嘎作響。James毫不掩飾地大笑了起來，拍了拍牛仔褲上的灰塵。「噢James, 順便跟你說，Teddy已經到了。」Hugo在爬下梯子前說。  
關我什麼事，James皺起眉頭，但最後只是聳了聳肩。  
他們爬下閣樓的時候大家已經在餐桌上坐好了，包括遠從羅馬尼亞回國的Charlie，許久不見的舅舅正把小Lily抱在膝蓋上講著旅途間的趣聞。他們迅速地拉了椅子坐下，Molly才滿意地讓Ron把湯鍋端上桌來宣布開動。  
「我想我們需要更大張的餐桌了，親愛的。」Arthur看了看擁擠的桌邊，笑著對妻子說。Molly一邊叨念著還好人口暫時不會再增加了，卻也掩藏不住唇邊的笑意。說真的，在兒女們各自成家搬出洞穴屋以後，每個讓兒孫能夠回到膝下團聚的假期都讓她高興得要命。James接過Ginny傳過來的南瓜泥，咧著嘴就往Albus的盤子上添了一大匙。（「天哪James！」Albus皺著眉頭說，「你知道我討厭南瓜。」「對，我知道。」他毫不在意地幫自己拿了點湯。）  
　  
直到餐桌上嘈雜得再也聽不見旁邊的人以外的聲音的時候，他才看向餐桌另一邊的Teddy. Teddy擠在他父親跟Victoire中間，縮著肩膀慢慢吃著Molly塞給他的肉派。他偶爾抬起頭來，向Harry說點什麼，然後他的父親會在短暫的思考後回應，Teddy的頭髮此刻是十分放鬆的淺褐色，像是烤得剛剛好的馬芬蛋糕，然後在轉向Victoire那邊和她交談時，則變成了覆盆莓的顏色。  
James用叉子戳著盤子裡的豌豆，頓時覺得失去胃口。  
　  
　  
ⅲ  
　  
假期結束後Edward就如同他預期中一樣埋首在書堆裡，幾乎沒有睡覺的時間。或許正是因為太過投入在準備考試，當他被輾轉告知Potter家的男孩在球場上摔斷了手臂時才驚覺已經快要兩個月沒有見到James了。  
他匆匆走進醫務室，一眼就看到男孩的右手過於醒目地用夾板跟布巾固定在胸口。龐芮夫人不顧男孩的抗議把大片的巧克力塞在他手裡，硬是要逼他吃下去才肯離開。Edward在她離開之後才走到病床邊，James抬起頭來，他看見顴骨上明顯的瘀傷，還是忍不住嘆了口氣。  
「魁地奇練習的時候跟人打賭從高空俯衝到地面然後摔斷手骨？這真是我聽過最愚蠢的事情了。」他搖著頭。James看上去有些懊惱，將嘴抿成了直線，他將龐芮夫人留在桌邊的藥水遞給他，男孩喝下藥水，整張臉都苦得皺了起來。  
Edward忍不住笑了起來，然而胃卻沉甸甸的；James正忙著把巧克力塞進嘴裡，抬起頭來，有些疑惑地看著他。  
「我說，你真是大麻煩。」他假裝皺起眉說。「還以為終於安分了幾個月，結果就把自己弄進醫務室了。」  
「這可不能怪我，胡奇夫人的掃帚太舊了。」James抱怨著。「那個煞車功能早就失靈了，還是我反應快才沒摔斷脖子。」  
「你的新掃帚呢？」他問，James聳了聳肩。「上次比賽過後送檢，還沒拿回來。」  
Edward忍不住再嘆了口氣——他還沒忘記上次比賽的時候James跟雷文克勞的搜捕手為了追金探子差點撞在一塊，還在草地上滾了好幾圈才停下來的那刻（當然，那隻金探子被James牢牢抓在手裡，James又再次成為葛萊芬多的英雄人物。）  
　  
「好了，喝完藥水就趕快休息吧，我要回寢室了。」他站了起來，然而長袍的衣擺被伸手拉住。「James? 」他有些疑惑地問，男孩漲紅了臉，張開了嘴，又再緊緊合起。  
　  
「你是不是……」James忽然問道。  
「什麼？」他沒有聽清，下意識地反問了聲。James猛然抬起頭來，臉上卻是他從未見過的表情。他愣了愣，突然覺得眼前的孩子在不注意的時候長成了自己已經不再了解的人。他還沒反應過來，James就把他推出了病床的隔帘。整理著藥品的龐芮夫人聽見他稍微踉蹌的腳步聲便抬起頭來，露出詢問的眼神。  
Edward尷尬地笑了笑，轉過頭去，布簾已經實實地拉了起來。  
　  
　  
ⅳ  
　  
「你該在我動手之前自己把腦袋浸到那個大釜裡淹死自己。」Fred在魔藥學課上對他低語，「或者毒死自己，隨便啦，我是說你幹嘛玩到摔斷手啊，下禮拜的比賽怎麼辦？」  
「閉嘴，Domi說了可以來幫忙，我答應陪她練習了。」他小聲地回嘴，但Fred聽了只是對他翻了個不小的白眼。  
「你不如回床上靜養看能不能早點把骨頭長出來算了。」  
「你也沒有在幫忙。」  
James用左手笨拙地揮動魔杖，大釜裡的湯藥變成了沼澤的顏色，而他的臉色大概比那灘沼澤還臭。  
他當然沒有成功調出膨脹藥水，因此被勒令在下週之前要交上兩張羊皮紙的報告；和他同桌的Fred自然也未能倖免，經過他們身邊的一個史來哲林嘲諷地朝他們大喊：「Hey Weasley，你們是把蝙蝠脾臟吃下去了臉色才臭得跟大便一樣嗎？」  
Fred毫不猶豫地向他丟了兩個屎炸彈，「現在你也變得跟你的嘴一樣臭啦，小白癡！」Fred不客氣地大笑著，邊在教授前來查看騷動錢之前拖著James跳上一個正在轉向的階梯。James忙著用單手把他的課本跟羊皮紙塞進懷裡，沒有注意到迎面撞上了一個熟悉的人影。  
　  
「Teddy！」Fred在他反應過來之前先喊出了來人的名字，James趕忙抬起頭來，然而他在眨眼間就看見了另一個人影。「哇，還有Vic，我們不會打擾了吧？」  
「噢，你可真會說笑。」Victoire眯起了雙眼，露出甜蜜的笑容。「我們要去符咒學教室呢，倒是你們這時候出現在這裡，該不會又惹什麼麻煩了吧。」  
「在妳眼裡我們就專門惹麻煩嗎？」Fred裝作悲痛的樣子誇張地搖著頭，James聽到Victoire跟Teddy都笑了起來，然而他並沒有心情跟著一起大笑。  
「我回去拿個東西。」他把Fred幫他拎著的袋子拿了回來，迅速地說完就想閃過他們離開。然而Teddy還是叫住了他。  
　  
「James，你的手好些了嗎？」Teddy問。  
他停下了腳步，也就那麼一秒鐘的猶豫，還是回過頭。他先看見了淺灰，然後慢慢地轉為芥子醬的顏色；那是Teddy失望時會出現的顏色，他想，意外地發現自己比想像中來得平靜。  
「我很好。」最後他只吐出寥寥幾字，假裝沒有看見Teddy臉上困惑的神情，轉身大步離去。  
　  
　  
ⅴ  
　  
Edward在圖書館閉館時才離開，圖書館員熄掉最後一盞燈時他還埋首在古代神秘文字研究的書籍裡，只好狼狽地揮動魔杖把所有紙捲跟文具通通收進書包裡匆匆離去。  
James受傷之後，除了幾次在走廊上匆匆錯身以外幾乎沒有見面。不知道是否因為手臂的傷勢讓向來是頭痛人物的James安分了起來，除了一反常態地不再在熄燈後溜出寢室之外，也很少到處惹麻煩傳進他的耳中。James就只是安安份份地上課——像每一個學生那樣，偶爾忘記繳魔法史作業、在魔藥學課程上炸掉一兩個大釜，除此之外安分得可以。Edward不知道這到底算是好消息還是只是暴風雨前的寧靜，但他仍然悄悄鬆了口氣。  
有時候他覺得被James看得很透，原因顯而易見，是他關於顏色的小小麻煩。  
說是麻煩還有些誇張，一般他不會那樣說，但遇到James的時候那些本來不在意的事情似乎都需要重新考量。不知道從什麼時候開始，James可以準確地根據他的髮色判斷他當下的情緒，有時候甚至連他自己都沒有發現，卻什麼也躲不過James的眼睛。起先他有些訝異，過了不久卻因不時感到過於赤裸而有些焦躁。不是James的錯，他想，他只是跟他待在一起太久了。  
細沙般的的線索，堆積就成了荒漠。  
　  
Edward從Harry那裡聽過一些他們父輩的故事，充滿了冒險與惡作劇，還有讓他既好奇又陌生的化獸的部分。是以James從某個時期開始之後沉迷於惡作劇的時候他一點也不訝異，但James並不總是讓他參與其中，有時候甚至不透露半個字，只是怕他因此生氣。並不是背叛感，他想，但無法理解那些無以名狀的沮喪。他看向James棕色的雙眼，想要確認，然而男孩只是咧著嘴聳了聳肩。  
　  
你在生我的氣。James說，你看，我就知道是這樣。  
我沒有生氣，只是不想你惹出什麼麻煩的時候最後一個才知道。Edward搖了搖頭，然而連他自己都不相信。James笑得更開了，伸出手指就對著他晃了晃。  
　  
你的頭髮出賣了你，Teddy，你就是在生氣。  
噢，他猜自己看上去就像個滑稽的小丑。  
　  
嘿，James對他擠了擠眼睛，像是哄小女生的招數，他只覺得好氣又好笑。Ted，我下次會事先通知你的好嗎，不要再生氣了。  
為了不要讓我氣急敗壞地扣掉葛來芬多20分？他撇了撇嘴角。  
不，當然不是，James拉住了他。男孩已經跟他差不多高了，Edward不是很專心地想。  
我是說，有你參與比較好玩，而且還能防止我們闖大禍？James像隻賣乖的貓，他只能忍著笑意搖頭。  
　  
我生氣的時候是什麼顏色？他問。  
不告訴你。男孩得意地揚起臉來，那是屬於我的。  
　  
　  
ⅵ  
　  
五月底的半學期連假James本來想留在學校，但Ginny聽說他摔斷了手臂之後便堅持不懈地寄了三四封信他要回家度過假期（即使他向她保證一切都復原良好，但當媽的總是什麼也不放心。）  
當他下了火車時有些訝異地發現等在月台上不是一直緊張地在信件裡叨念的Ginny，而是應該在魔法部忙碌得要命的父親。Harry看著他手臂上的夾板，露出一臉要笑不笑的表情，伸手接過了他其實沒有什麼份量的行李。  
回家的車上Harry沒有一直叨問著他是如何受傷的，但他還是在幾個無關緊要的話題之後自己  
提起。Harry聽見他說起無聊的打賭過程時沒有什麼過大反應，甚至忍不住笑了出來。  
「我在你這個年紀也常常受這些好笑的傷。」Harry輕描淡寫地說。  
「你那個才不一樣吧。」James咕噥著，他可聽了不下百遍Ron叔講起爸跟他學生時期那些驚險的故事，但Harry只是聳了聳肩。  
「你媽就是太窮擔心了，不過你別跟她說，回家什麼都聽她的就是。」  
「媽聽你講這種話大概會抓狂。」他忍不住勾起了嘴角。Harry沒有反駁，只是也跟著笑了起來。  
「嗯，我想也是。」  
他們回到家裡正好是午餐時刻，Ginny已經做好了一桌的菜餚，包括他最喜歡的炖羊膝，但仍然在看到他手臂上的夾板時皺起了眉頭。他聽從Harry的建議，安靜地讓Ginny把食物一盤一盤地堆到他的面前，直到他飽到不能再多吃上一匙布丁才把他趕上樓。  
午後外面天陰，Lily沒有跟著Ginny跟Albus到院子裡驅除地精，只是安靜地趴在他的床邊，看他把吉他夾在左肩和下巴中間，笨拙地用兩隻指頭夾住撥片，然後在和弦錯得太過離譜時皺起眉頭。「妳越來越像媽了欸。」James看著皺起的小臉忍不住脫口而出，不意外地得到妹妹的一記拳頭。「我是說臉啦，小暴力狂。」  
「你倒是長得很像爸。」Lily不置可否地聳了聳肩。  
他們有同樣的眼睛顏色，和媽一樣，但他們之中只有Lily一個人遺傳到Weasley的標誌紅髮。他想起了Teddy，他的頭髮是什麼顏色的？他是說，一開始。  
　  
「你跟Teddy吵架了嗎？」在他有些走神的時候，Lily冷不防地問道。  
「吵架？」他下意識地重複著句尾。「不，我們沒有吵架。」  
「剛剛爸媽聊到Teddy的時候你看起來不太開心。」妹妹一針見血地說。  
「可能是因為我們一整年都要待在同一間學校裡？然後Teddy剛好又是最囉唆的一個級長？」James有些不悅地回答。  
「可是Teddy今年就要畢業了，如果你們吵架了，那可沒剩多少時間和好。」他的妹妹用輕柔的語調指出了不容忽視的事實，James安靜了幾秒鐘，也學妹妹聳了聳肩。  
　  
「我們沒有吵架，只是沒有像以前那樣可以總是一直待在一起了。」他試圖向妹妹解釋，但顯然連自己都難以說服。「Teddy也需要自己的時間，我不能老黏著他給他惹麻煩。」  
「這倒是。」妹妹這才點了點頭。「但你知道，就算你們吵架或你惹他生氣，Teddy總是只需要一點點的時間就會原諒你了。」  
「是這樣嗎？」他把吉他放到了一邊，扭過頭問。  
　  
Lily有些不耐地撅起了嘴。真的越來越像媽，他偷偷想著，這次沒講出來。  
「那當然，沒有人比Teddy對你更好了。」  
　  
　  
ⅶ  
　  
Edward在某個午後來到了貓頭鷹屋，他將信箋綁上角鴞的腿，將它帶到了窗口。角鴞用喙親暱地頂了頂他的指節，像是撒嬌著催促他像以往一樣撫摸它的翅膀。他順從地用指尖順了順它淺灰色的羽毛，就伸手讓它起飛。角鴞撲動翅膀，不消多久就消失在天際。  
一同前來寄信的Victoire說還要趕著去天文學課，就先離開了貓頭鷹屋。Edward索性任自己在窗邊走神。從貓頭鷹屋的窗口看出去，可以看見大湖，和魁地奇訓練場的一隅。Edward看著波光粼粼的湖面，突然驚覺在從半年前開始他便習慣於每天與時間賽跑，在12門考試轟炸結束之後突然多出了許多空閑的時間，反而有種說不上來的空虛感。  
第一個得以把所有符咒跟藥學從腦袋裡清空的夜晚，Edward突然非常想念家裡柔軟的床。不只是床，主要是枕頭，還有祖母房間傳來若有似無的音樂聲。那是Andromeda年輕時喜歡的麻瓜樂團的第一張精選集，是Harry幫著他找到絕版的唱片，然後親自帶來了一檯魔法改造過的唱片機；Andromeda總在睡前播放唱片，倒是讓他跟著養成沒有聲音會很難入睡的習慣。相較之下，到Harry家留宿的時候Ginny幫他準備的客房就顯得太安靜了一些，他看著天花板，在幾次的輾轉反側之後才緩緩入睡。  
通常那樣的夜晚他都會做夢，夢境十分熟悉，但當一早睜開眼睛對著和家裡不同的天花板時，他總會瞬間忘記。  
到了霍格華茲之後則不怎麼做夢，寢室裡總有一兩個很會發出噪音的室友，甚至還有一個偶爾會說起夢話。Edward不是淺眠的人，他總是睡得很沉，然後每天同一時刻在鳥語間轉醒。  
直到去年James入學，他的規律作息就徹底被打亂。  
　  
James從孩提時期就做什麼都張揚，笑要笑得最大聲，哭泣則聲嘶力竭，在他的手臂上留下不淺的抓痕，直到耗盡力氣。他總是抓著他，從會說話以來總是在找Teddy。他想自己就像是保母，或者帶著小鴨的母鴨。Edward還記得第一次見到剛出生的James，搖籃裡的嬰兒睜著大眼睛，將他的拇指抓在有力的小肉掌裡。他還記得那一刻飽滿得幾乎湧出的喜悅；那一年他6歲，James出現在他的生命中，像一個驚喜。  
Harry說，你們會相處得很好的。他從來不曾懷疑。  
　  
然後，然後他就再也沒辦法擺脫他了。James像是他的小尾巴，不管Edward走去哪裡都要跟在後頭。他也記得11歲，陪著Andromeda送他去霍格華茲的時候Harry必須要用雙手拉著James才不致於讓他跟著跳上火車。  
James說，你要寫信給我，而他每隔兩個禮拜就會寫一封滿滿的信讓Andromeda幫他準備的貓頭鷹把信箋送去Harry家。彼時James還不會寫字，Ginny幫他把要說的話記下來，在給他的包裹裡附上了一張James的照片。男孩在庭院裡騎著不會飛的掃帚，抬起頭來，看見他就做了個鬼臉。Ginny在照片後寫著，噢，他可想你了，記得聖誕節回來的時候幫他帶個禮物。  
　  
他想知道James在醫務室裡究竟想說什麼；在他遠離的幾年間，James長成了他既陌生卻又可以預見的模樣，而他還以為那是還很遙遠的未來才會發生的事。  
Edward從地板上撿起他的高級變形學課本，正打算拍去長袍上的塵土時，就聽見了貓頭鷹屋的木門被匆匆推開的聲音。他以為是Victoire，遺落下了什麼或是想起什麼急著找他，但並不是他以為的那樣。  
　  
那是James，像是在哪裡摔了一跤之後灰頭土臉的樣子，一頭亂髮蓋住了額頭，卻蓋不住銳利的雙眼；James看著他，用那雙如一的褐色眼睛，和臉上堅毅的神情。  
Edward在那雙眼裡看見自己，再也沒有一刻比現在更加確定。  
　  
　  
ⅷ  
　  
頭一次見到Teddy的髮色在陽光下改變的時候他大概三歲，從普通的淺棕色轉為金子的色澤，下一秒又變成橘子汽水的顏色；James記得自己伸手去拉扯Teddy的頭髮，想要湊到他的髮間細看，卻把Teddy弄得哀聲連連。  
James從小就是那樣——好奇過動，絕不吝於將情緒顯現在外，待他長得再大時才發現總在身邊的Teddy卻顯得太安靜了。安靜、不讓喜怒哀樂出現在表情上，那些Teddy都做得很好。  
唯一出賣他的就是那頭隨著情緒彰顯不斷變換顏色的頭髮。  
那些太過撩眼了，偶爾他會忘記注意Teddy的表情。  
他用那些顏色記載Teddy，三歲的流金閃爍、五歲在遊樂園的旋轉木馬上泡泡糖的粉紅、第一次9又3/4月台上Teddy向他揮手告別的淺灰色、在半夜溜出寢室被抓包時憤怒的亮紅色，還有天空藍。  
天空藍是一年級的夏天，和Teddy在貓頭鷹屋巧遇時來不及煞住腳步就撞了他滿懷；那時他才開始長高，才剛要趕上Teddy，鼻子碰在Teddy削瘦的肩膀上隱隱作疼。  
噢，James，你在這兒。Teddy邊將他拉開，有些訝異地說。  
他聽見他的聲音裡有著足多的歡欣，於是下意識地確認他的髮色。矢車菊，他想，不，是天空的藍色。Teddy眨著滿盈笑意的雙眼，那雙眼睛變成了琥珀色，像是熔化一樣流動的色澤。  
那些、那些，屬於他跟Teddy的，微小而說出來幾乎好笑的秘密，他太過用力地烙在視網膜裏。  
　  
這些那些的記憶，直到此刻，都還是他最重要的部分。  
　  
　  
ⅸ  
　  
「你知道我在這裡。」  
Teddy用訝異的語調說。他點了點頭，向他揚了揚了手中破舊的羊皮紙。「在爸的抽屜裡發現的，猜你早就知道這張地圖了。」  
「我知道，只是沒想到你已經拿到它了。」Teddy聞言點了點頭。「所以你是來找我的。」  
「對，我——」他想說點什麼，卻又一時語塞。「——我不知道，我看到你在這裡，然後就過來了。」  
James抬起頭來，Teddy的眼睛裡頭映著他，從燃燒般的色澤裡透出他的輪廓，像是連他都燒了起來。  
還有他的頭髮，背著光像是紅寶石一樣在午後的豔陽下閃閃發光。  
　  
他在心裡瞬間閃過了五六句想要說出的話，卻覺得哪一句都不適合說出。此刻，在Teddy的面前，或者任何時候其實都不需要言說。他跨出了步伐，太過急躁幾乎要驚動整個棚屋的貓頭鷹但他一點也不在乎。Teddy還沒反應過來，還是下意識地向他伸手。  
他還沒有準備好，沒有關係，下一秒他就會奔跑起來然後起飛，快要摔落的時候Teddy會接住他。  
Teddy總會接住他。  
　  
　  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝舞台劇&劇本書的上市讓大家重溫HP舊夢，孫世代真的有無限可能，希望大家都來創造屬於自己的孫世代XD


End file.
